


Cute

by TheNightbloodSolution



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Lots of face touching, Post-Season/Series 06, everything's chill and there's a lot of peace and people are happy, if you're into that, octavia isn't sucked into the anomaly just pretend it didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightbloodSolution/pseuds/TheNightbloodSolution
Summary: Bellamy’s used to being objectified. He’s a good looking guy, and when he was younger, he wasn’t shy about showing it off. Still, the word of choice has never been “cute.” And it’s never been Clarke saying it, either.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 214





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> yeah just pretend octavia didn’t get sucked into the anomaly, mmkay?

The war on Sanctum was bloody and fiery, but at the end of it all, it was peaceful too. They had finally achieved the goal, the peace they had sought, and they were going to preserve it this time. For Monty.

Which is why despite the newfound peace, Bellamy, Clarke, and the others are staying as far away from the new leadership of Sanctum as they possibly can. They go to the first few peace talks, make sure the terms are fair, then branch off on their own, forming a settlement close enough to trade, but far enough not to be within Sanctum itself. There are some Eligius members, some Wonkru survivors, even a few Sanctumites, but Bellamy and Clarke are not in charge. Everyone is simply on their own here, following the new laws of Sanctum from afar. No one comes running up to Clarke with emergencies. No one flags down Bellamy to tell him about plans of an attack. It’s new. It’s peace.

They’ve traded in moonshine for Jo Juice, which is far superior since it doesn’t taste at all like battery acid. It’s smooth down the gullet, even though Bellamy cringes just a fraction whenever he hears the name of the drink.

Their accommodations aren’t the lush nature of Sanctum, that’s for sure. Their structures are wooden and the ground is still dirt. They’re surrounded by forest on all sides. But Bellamy sort of likes it this way. It reminds him of Earth, his Earth. Not the one that Russell and Josephine lived on so long ago, with cities overrunning forests, but the one he lived in. Green on all sides, dirt beneath his feet.

Some people take to peace better than others. Murphy is surprisingly accommodated, indulging in watching new movies he’s gotten from the central of Sanctum on his tablet with Emori and taking up woodworking. He insists he and Emori are married now, but Bellamy never saw a ceremony and neither of them wear rings. They look happy though, so he never calls them on it.

Madi is a child again, Sheidheda removed and gone for good. The thought of the Flame, the cause of so much chaos for so many years, finally being gone does bring a smile to Bellamy’s face. The same way he smiles when he sees Madi make the trek to inner Sanctum to go to school, or the way he smiles when she comes back home and eats dinner with him and Clarke.

Raven isn’t doing as well and throws herself into busywork, using this or that piece of tech to build something else to improve the settlement. It’s clear she misses Shaw, but she’s rebuilding herself. Slowly. She chats with Bellamy and Murphy from time to time. Echo is much the same, having turned to helping Raven with her busywork. It’s a little strange to see, for all Echo condemned technology in space, but she’s learning how to wield it by helping out Raven. It’s been her go-to activity since she and Bellamy broke up. They still chat and Bellamy still can’t read her – he’s not sure he ever knew how to read her – but it’s lighter. Less loaded. It was the right thing to do.

And Clarke. Well, Clarke is drunk.

He realizes it immediately when she takes a seat next to him on his log and slurs out her hello. (Yes, he’s claimed a specific log. It has the best divot in it for sitting.) Still, he doesn’t realize quite _how_ drunk she is until she starts talking.

“You’re cute.”

“Excuse me?” Bellamy says.

Clarke repeats herself. “You’re cute.”

Bellamy huffs out a laugh, but it dies in his throat when he sees how intensely Clarke is looking at him with those piercing blue eyes.

“Thanks.”

“I don’t think you understand, Bellamy.” Clarke says intently. “You’re _really_ cute. Like, the cutest.” She runs her hand along the side of his face and suddenly Bellamy is finding it hard to breathe.

“The cutest? That sounds like an exaggeration.” Bellamy hopes he doesn’t sound as breathy as he feels. His chest is sort of constricted.

“No, it’s not.” Clarke shakes her head. “I’ve always thought you were the cutest.”

Bellamy snorts, because that one really is funny. He knows how she thought of him when they first met. He knows her thoughts ran more along the line of ‘pain in my ass’ than ‘oh, he’s cute.’ “Now, I _know_ that one’s a lie.”

“It’s not!” Clarke says adamantly, and she sounds so desperate to have him believe her that Bellamy’s smile can’t help but widen.

“What about at the Dropship?” He questions. “I’m pretty sure you thought a certain Spacewalker was the cutest, not me.”

Clarke hums, contemplative. “Finn was cute.” She agrees, but then she leans over to whisper. “You were cuter.”

She’s close now. Uncomfortably so. Not that he doesn’t want her here. He really, really does. But Bellamy has wanted things he can’t have his whole life.

“What about Raven? When she came down in the pod? You thought I was cuter than her?”

“Cuter than her.”

“Cuter than Monty?”

“Cuter than Monty.”

“Harper?”

Clarke actually pauses there, thinking it out. “It’s a tough call, but you beat her out. I think it’s the freckles.” Her thumb passes gently over the bridge of his nose, as if notify him he has freckles there. He already knew, but he can’t say he’s not thankful for the tactile reminder.

“How about Murphy?” His voice has dropped to a whisper now.

Clarke laughs, the kind that vibrates through you. “ _Definitely_ cuter than Murphy.”

“And what made me cuter than all those worthy contenders?”

“Well, you weren’t that first day,” Clarke says matter-of-factly. “I think it was the hair gel. But then I saw those _curls_ ,” She starts running her fingers through his recently chopped hair, and every so often they dig into his scalp a little and honestly, Bellamy could die right here, he’d be okay with that. “And you know I love your freckles.” He’s not sure he did know, she’s never said before today. “And your eyes have that… thing going on. You know.”

Bellamy half-smiles, “Pretty sure I don’t know.”

“But you’re doing it right now! The thing! That melty thing with your eyes.”

“My eyes look like they’re melting?”

“ _No_ ,” Clarke says adamantly, “You look at someone and then they just… I just… feel like my heart is melting. When your eyes do the thing. You don’t realize you’re doing it?”

“No one’s ever said before.”

“Well, I’m glad I could inform you. Because it’s _rude_.” Clarke crosses her arms, which disappoints Bellamy a little, because it means now she’s stopped touching his face. “I’m just trying to sit here and you’re there looking all cute!”

“You’re the one who started this! You told _me_ how cute I was. And now you’re mad.”

Clarke must think he has a valid point, because she starts looking at him again, but now she seems appraising instead of admiring. “You’re _really_ cute.” She repeats herself, “But I think you might have been cuter before.”

Bellamy’s heart clenches. He knows what she means without her saying it. Before Praimfaya. Before the world ended. Before his world ended, when he got torn away from her and away from his sister.

“Oh?”

“Honestly, you’d be just as cute now.” Clarke says. “But it’s just this.” She runs her hand over the scruff covering his jaw, then runs her thumb along just above the bow of his mouth. “It’s throwing off the vibe.”

“The cuteness vibe?”

“Exactly.” Her hand has lowered, it’s on his chest now, and he doesn’t know why, but he’s not going to tell her to put it down, even if she can feel his heart beating faster than it should. “Still. You’re the cutest You don’t even have any competition.”

He’s tempted to make a joke about the doctor she went for when they first got to Sanctum, but he thinks the trauma might be too fresh, and the joke too rooted in actually jealousy. He wanted to be the one holding her, dancing with her.

“You’re pretty cute yourself,” Bellamy admits.

“I’d like to think so.” Clarke smiles that half-smile, the one only she can pull. “Do I have any competition?”

“You never did.”

When she kisses him, it’s soft and it’s sweet and it’s something Bellamy never thought he’d get. He pulls away first, because she’s drunk of course, but she laughs and tells him she’s not _that_ drunk. Still, she consents to simply letting her head rest on his chest for the rest of the night while they both point at stars. She promises she’ll kiss him again in the morning.

* * *

Clarke makes good on her promise, in front of half the settlement nonetheless.

Bellamy decides that day it’s time for a shave. Just because.

**Author's Note:**

> #bringbackthejawline2k20


End file.
